


А бьётся ль в груди?

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, DMC ending hinted, Dark, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Polyamory, Twincest, fandom Antagonists 2020, in the past hinted, ПОВ, ангст, дарк, намёки на концовку DMC, намёки на прошлые полиамурные отношения, разбивка текста по смыслу, стихи, твинцест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Вот бы отринуть сердце и человечность.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC), Kat/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	А бьётся ль в груди?

Вот бы сердцу застыть и вовсе не кровоточить, а словам «Данте, Кэт...» закончиться только точкой. Но вот двое их, двое — оба из ран болят и стучат по ребрам и «Кэт», и «люблю их», «брат».

Вот бы Лимбо застыть, не крошиться вечно на куски, что иглой хотят ткнуть в человечность.  
И остаться без боли, у дома ― тех райских врат, что ошибки прошлого уменьшат в стократ.

Вот бы вспомнить любившим: одна дорога мне нашлась сюда — к тропе из боли долгой. И трепещет сердце: обознался, поверил — так слушай стон: их, важных, власть в дар отвергших — ты помнишь, как гнали вон?

Вот бы все их ошибки...  
Нет, я теперь не должен покупаться на мёд той любви их ложной. Кэт смотрела блаженно, будто бы я святой. Слабость в груди им важнее — я же внутри пустой.

В мир смертных, жалкий, пора мне нести разруху и неважно, что больше так не протянут руку.  
Зря боялся — с белой тени вся слабость моя стечёт. И теперь (не)любимых миру обратный веду отсчёт.

Да, так слепо — теперь-то я знаю, что низко, глупо было тщетно искать мне в других взаимность, поруку.

Давно я всё понял, вернулся — и быть вам, живым, беде.

― Вергилий?

― Где сердце? 

― Давай, брат, скажи нам, признайся, где?


End file.
